Red Snow
by TropicalWeirdo
Summary: Set in episode 14: "How long is Forever". Starfire is looking for Robin and looks towards Raven for advice. ONE-SHOT Rated for blood, violence and mild offensive language. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't hate them either, btw.  
A/N: Okay, sorry if I get any facts wrong in this story ect. I haven't seen too many episodes of the show 'This story is set in Episode 14: "How long is Forever?" Where Starfire goes twenty years into the future.

Red Snow by Tropical Weirdo

Starfire took a deep breath. So far her visits to the Teen Titans of the future had been somewhat fruitless. Cyborg was strapped to some form of immobile generator, and Beast Boy was cowering in a puddle of his own misery in a small cage at some freak show. Starfire exhaled, looking at the cold steel door before her. Raven seemed to have at least gotten her own digs, although the quality of the apartment was best ignored.  
Star took another breath, this one slightly louder than the last.

"Do not be nervous, Starfire. Raven was one of your...friends...."

Star giggled, mainly from the hysteric fear she was hiding, although part from excitement. She clasped the cold metal handle of the door,  
and closed her eyes. Crrreeeak.

"...Raven?"

The decor wasn't exactly something to rave about. White. Lots, and lots of White. The figure standing alone in the middle of the room wasn't any different, either. A slight disturbance in the endless white void. Her white cloak blended into the wall like steam.  
Starfire closed the door behind her, to keep out the gathering snow.

"Raven?" She repeated.

The figure moved so slightly that it was almost inperceptable.

"...It is me, your friend, Starfire..."

The figure's head moved up slightly.

"...No such thing."

Starfire took a step backwards. What was wrong with Raven? She seemed...creepy.

"Raven, do you not remember?"

The figure turned, to reveal a gray-skinned face, partially hidden by the heavy white cloak.

"...Of course I do. You were the one who caused all this."

Starfire started towards the white Raven.

"Caused all of what? Raven, are you feeling unwell?"

Raven smirked. "Hah. After what you did, 'well' wasn't exactly a way you would describe me."

Starfire extended her arm "What do you mean?"

Raven lifted her hood, causing Starfire to let out a small gasp. Her eyes had become red and piercing, and a vivid gash was situated between her right eye and upper cheek.

"Don't act as if you didn't know about Robin," The pale Raven cast her eyes downwards "...Or how he felt about you..."

Starfire blushed. "I didn't..."

Raven glanced upwards. "Don't pretend that you didn't. It will just make this even more painful."

Starfire felt a dagger of fear shoot through her "....More....painful?"

Raven's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you get it?! While you were bathing in your own shallow little pool of prettiness, I was ignored! He never gave me so much as a sideways glance!! Do you know what that feels like?!! To have to hide you feelings for THREE YEARS!!"

"....Raven..."

"Oh no, don't you try and console me!! It's too damn late!! When you disappeared through that vortex, I felt happier than I ever have!  
I thought that FINALLY, after all that time, Robin would start to LIKE ME!!"

"...Raven, please...."

Raven stopped. Her voice was low.

"Seven years after you left, I offered myself to him. Heart, body, soul. You know what he said?"

"....Raven...."

"HE SAID THAT HE WAS WAITING FOR YOU!! HE WANTED YOU, EVEN AFTER YOU DIED, THE DELUSIONAL PRICK!! That was it. I was angry, then.  
So I challenged him. But..."

Raven cast her eyes downward once again.

"...Raven, please, it doesn't have to be like this...we were friends...please..."

"I killed him, Starfire."

Starfire's eyes widened, and she stumbled backwards.

"No..."

"Oh yes. I could have killed myself, too. It was lucky I decided not to. You see, I have been waiting for this for a long, long time."

"...Raven!"

Raven was too quick, however. The knife she had produced was sharp enough to pierce anything, let alone Starfire's torso. Raven smirked. Starfire yelled with pain as Raven drove the knife forcibaly through her perfect chest and she fell backwards onto the hard floor.

"R..Ra..Ra..Raven..."

"I'm sorry. It's much too late now. Thirteen years too late. Get out of my house."

Starfire grunted with pain. Raven's eyebrow twitched.

"Need some help? Glad to oblige."

Raven grabbed her small ripped top, and threw her face first into the fresh snow, which immediatley became red with blood.

"Well, Star. Looks like my work here is done. Heh."

Raven then shoved the knife in towards her stomach, and grunted slightly from the sharp pain.

"Let's go and see...Robin..."

And with that she fell forwards onto the fresh, Red Snow

Fin

A/N: A little depressing, eh? Oh well. It happens. If you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (Which is a lot) Then PLEASE REVIEW!!

Tropical Weirdo 


End file.
